toon_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Toon Disney Shows in Years
Here's the Years in History of Toon Disney. 1998 *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1998-2006, 2007) *Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1998-2001) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1998-2002) *Aladdin (1998-2009) *Allegra's Window (1998-2001) *Bonkers (1998-2004, 2007) *Bump in the Night (1998-2001) *Care Bears (1998-2002) *Casper (1998-2008) *CatDog (1998-2009) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1998-2009) *Cow and Chicken (1998-2007) *Darkwing Duck (1998-2004, 2007) *Donald's Quack Attack (1998-2002) *Droopy, Master Detective (1998-2002) *Eureeka's Castle (1998-2001) *Gadget Boy (1998-2001) *Gargoyles (1998-2009) *Goof Troop (1998-2008) *Hello Kitty and Friends (1998-2002) *Jungle Cubs (1998-2001) *Little Audrey (1998-2008) *Looney Tunes on Toon Disney (1998-2000, 2003) *The Little Mermaid (1998-2009) *The Littles (1998-2002) *Marsupilami (1998-2001) *Mickey's Mouse Tracks (1998-2002) *Mighty Ducks (1998-2008) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1998-2008) *The New Archies (1998-2002) *Quack Pack (1998-2004, 2007) *Raw Toonage (1998-2001) *Ren & Stimpy (1998-2009) *Road Rovers (1998-2002) *Shnookums and Meat (1998-2001, 2007) *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1998-2002) *TaleSpin (1998-2008) *Timon and Pumbaa (1998-2009) *Toon Disney Doodles (1998-2000, 2003) *What-a-Mess! (1998-2002) *Wish Kid (1998-2002) *Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa (1998-2002) *The Wizard of Oz (1998-2002) *The Wuzzles (1998-2001) *Yogi Bear (1998-2002) 1999 *Blazing Dragons (1999-2002) *Cave Kids (1999-2001) *DuckTales (1999-2004, 2007) *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2008) 2000 *2 Stupid Dogs (2000-2002) *Beetlejuice (2000-2003) *Big Bag (2000-2003) *Hercules: The Animated Series (2000-2009) *Jumanji (2000-2006) *Men in Black: The Series (2000-2003) *Pippi Longstocking (2000-2003, 2004-2006) *Space Goofs (2000-2003) *Stickin' Around (2000-2001) *Toonsylvania (2000-2003) *What a Cartoon! (2000-2007) 2001 *Dennis the Menace (2001-2005) *Disney's Doug (2001-2008) *I Am Weasel (2001-2009) *Pepper Ann (2001-2008) *Rocko's Modern Life (2001-2006) *Rupert (2001-2002) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (2001-2006, 2007) 2002 *Bugs 'n Daffy (2002-2009) *House of Mouse (2002-2009) *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action (2002-2003) *Pinky and the Brain (2002-2009) (Moving to Toon Disney) *Sabrina: The Animated Series (2002-2004) *Teacher's Pet (2002-2005) *Teamo Supremo (2002-2006) *Toad Patrol (2002-2006) *Ulitmate Book of Spells (2002-2003) *The Slyvester & Tweety Mysteries (2002-2009) *The Terrible ThunderLizards (2002-2009) *The Weekenders (2002-2008) 2003 *Steven Spielberg Presents: Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers (2003-2006, 2007) *The Angry Beavers (2003-2007, 2008-2009) *Big Bad Beetleborgs (2003-2009) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2003-2007, 2009) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2009) *Duckman (2003-2006) *Extreme Ghostbusters (2003-2006) *Fillmore (2003-2009) *Garfield and Friends (2003-2006) *Hong Kong Phooey (2003-2009) *The Legend of Tarzan (2003-2009) *Recess (2003-2009) *Sitting Ducks (2003-2007) *Teen Titans (2003-2006) *Tiny Toon Adventures (2003-2009) *ToonHeads (2003-2004, 2006) *Yakkity Yak (2003-2006) 2004 *Beyblade (2004-2007) *Code Lyoko (2004-2009) *Digimon (2004-2009) *Dragon Boosters (2004-2009) *The Famous Jett Jackson (2004) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2007) *Kenny the Shark (2004-2005) *Medabots (2004) *Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2004-2009) *Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (2004-2009) *The Proud Family (2004-2009) *Sabrina's Secret Life (2004-2005) *Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends (2004-2005, 2008-2009) *Spider-Man (2004-2009) *Spider-Man Unlimited (2004-2005, 2008-2009) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyber Force Go! (2004-2009) *W.I.T.C.H (2004-2009) *X-Men (2004-2009) 2005 *Battle B-Daman (2005) *Camp Lazlo (2005) *ChalkZone (2005) *Dave the Barbarian (2005-2009) *The Fairly OddParents (2005) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2005-2006) *Get Ed! (2005-2009) *Kim Possible (2005-2009) *Kong: The Animated Series (2005-2008) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005) *Martin Mystery (2005) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2005-2009) *My Dad the Rock Star (2005-2006) *Power Rangers in Space (2005-2007) *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2005-2007) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2005-2007) *Power Rangers S.P.D. (2005-2007) *Power Rangers Time Force (2005-2007) *Power Rangers Turbo (2005-2007) *Power Rangers Wild Force (2005-2007) *Power Rangers Zeo (2005-2007) *Shinzo (2005-2009) *The Tick (2005-2009) *What's with Andy? (2005) 2006 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (2006) *American Dragon: Jake Long (2006-2009) *A.T.O.M. (2006) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2006-2009) *Bureau of Alien Detectors (2006-2007) *The Buzz on Maggie (2006) *Daigunder (2006-2007) *The Emperor's New School (2006-2009) *Gerald McBoing-Boing (2006-2009) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2006-2009) *Krypto the Superdog (2006-2009) (Movin to Toon Disney) *Legend of the Dragon (2006-2007) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2006-2009) *Maya and Miguel (2006-2008) *Mon Colle Knights (2006-2007) *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2006-2007) *NASCAR Racers (2006-2008) *Ōban Star-Racers (2006-2007) *Power Rangers Mystic Force (2006-2009) *Pucca (2006-2009) *Silverwing (2006-2008) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006-2009) 2007 *Anatole (2007-2009) *Astro Boy (2007) *Batman: The Animated Series (2007-2009) *The Baby Huey Show (2007-2009) *Birdz (2007-2008) *Chaotic (2007-2009) *Captain Flamingo (2007-2009) *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2009) *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007-2009) *The Replacements (2007-2009) *Superman: The Animated Series (2007-2009) *Tom & Jerry Tales (2007-2009) *Xyber 9: New Dawn (2007-2008) 2008 *The Avengers: United They Stand (2008-2009) *Baby Looney Tunes (2008-2009) *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2009) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2009) *Fantastic Four (2008-2009) *Fievel's American Tails (2008-2009) *The Incredible Hulk (2008-2009) *Iron Man (2008-2009) *Johnny Test (2008-2009) *Monster Allergy (2008-2009) *Monster Buster Club (2008-2009) *Monsters By Mistake (2008-2009) *Phineas and Ferb (2008-2009) *Power Rangers Jungle Fury (2008-2009) *Shaun the Sheep (2008-2009) *Silver Surfer (2008-2009) *Static Shock (2008-2009) *The Suite Life of Zack of Cody (2008-2009) *The Wacky World of Tex Avery (2008-2009) 2009 *Power Rangers RPM (2009) *The Mr. Men Show (2009) *The Suite Life on Deck (2009) Category:History Category:Years Category:List